


Lost in the Woods

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's on a mission with Scott to go and get Logan back from where he's hidden himself. Why don't thinks ever go smoothly?





	Lost in the Woods

As soon as Scott navigated the X-Jet down to the ground, Darcy was out of her seat. The sooner they got this over with, the better. She didn’t even want to be out there, but Charles had insisted that Logan would probably listen to Scott a little better if she was there to temper him or whatever.

Scott caught up with her just as she stepped outside. “Slow down,” he said, hand on her arm. “We don’t know what’s out here.” Scott turned out to be one of those people who sort of opened up a little after you got to know them. He wasn’t so bad, he just had a lot going on.

“We do know what’s out there. Logan’s out there. Do you really think he’d allow other predators into his territory?” She expansively at the trees. 

Scott gave her a small smile. “You have a point.”

They started through the coniferous forest towards where there was a little cabin waiting within. And Logan. Darcy was a little dubious about the whole situation, but Charles had insisted this was where Logan was. And he’d insisted Logan needed to get his ass back to New York instead of being lost in Nowheresville, Canada.

Despite what she’d said, she made sure to keep pretty close to Scott as they walked along. Things were moving in the woods - twigs snapping, branches rustling. She did  _ not _ want to come face to face with a bear on her own.

“What do you want to bet he tells us to fuck off?” she asked, more to break the silence than anything else. There were trees for  _ miles _ in every direction, and it was a little unnerving.

“He won’t. Well, me, maybe. Not you.” Scott gave her a pointed look. It translated surprisingly well, even with the goggles.

That was probably fair. They walked along for another couple of minutes in silence, and then Darcy stopped and looked back towards where they’d come from. The X-Jet was just barely visible through the trees. “Are we even going the right way? Are we lost?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re going the right way,” he replied dryly.

She narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. “How sure?” When Scott didn’t answer right away, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Normal phones probably wouldn’t get any signal out there, but she had a Stark phone, with all of the magic that came along with that.

“Shit. Even this thing doesn’t have a very good signal.” She started to walk, phone out in front of her while she pulled up her GPS. She could see the trees well enough in her periphery that she wouldn’t run into any of them.

Except she couldn’t see what was right in front of her. The toe of her sneaker caught on something, and she pitched forward. The phone fell as she put her hands out to catch herself. It stung as she hit the ground, the dead pine needles carpeting the ground biting into her hands.

Scott was right there, his hand on her back. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She made a face as she pushed herself to her feet. He steadied her as she straightened up. Her palms looked red and angry, but they didn’t seem to be bleeding. That was something. Her phone, though…

She looked around, trying to find the stupid thing. “Hey, can you see my phone?”

He leaned down and picked it up. A couple of pine needles had to be brushed off, but he handed it to her. “Doesn’t look like it’s broken. Does it still work?”

She pushed the power button and poked at it. “Yeah, it seems to be okay, thank god.” The screen wasn’t even cracked. “I mean, I’m sure if we were wandering around out here for long enough, Charles would send someone to come rescue us, right?” She looked up at him.

Scott smiled. “If it came to it, yes.”

“What the fuck even was that? I tripped over something…” She turned to see what it was. There was some kind of tangley-looking blue flower thing close to the ground. It was pretty, or it had been before she’d mangled it. “Huh. I wonder what that is.”

“The blue clover of tripping?” he suggested.

“Probably is. Logan probably planted it, too, trying to keep people from finding him.” She pushed her phone into the pocket of her jacket and brushed off the knees of her jeans. One of her knee hurt a little too, it was probably going to have a bruise. “I’m blaming him for any injuries sustained on this trip, too.”

“That’s a solid plan.” Scott started walking again, and Darcy fell in step beside him.

They  _ were _ going the right way. She saw the curl of smoke rising up out of the trees first, and pointed. He nodded.

It wasn’t that much longer before they were in front of a squat wooden cabin. There was a pile of firewood stacked up to one side, but heavy curtains over the window obscured any view inside.

When Darcy glanced up at Scott, he gestured to the door. Sighing, she marched on up to it. She hesitated for a second before knocking solidly on the door. “Logan?” she called. “It’s Darcy.”

The door seemed to stick, but it was yanked open. Logan looked at her for a moment before his eyes moved over her shoulder to where Scott was standing a few feet behind her. “What are you doing here?” His gaze came back to her, and his tone indicated that the question was specifically for  _ her _ .

“Charles sent us.” She studied him for a second. “Can we come inside? Just for a minute. Scott has something he wants to say.”

Logan stared hard over her shoulder, but eventually he nodded. He moved back out of the doorway, letting them both into the house. Darcy was half-convinced he was going to slam the door in Scott’s face, but he didn’t.

It was nice and cozy inside. It was a lot like a studio apartment, just more wood and flannel. Darcy took off her jacket, and as she hung it over the back of one of the chairs at the small table, a puff of silvery pollen puffed up from it. She sneezed.

“Ugh. Sorry. Something out there tried to mate with my face.” She gestured between the two men. Scott was lingering by the now-closed door, and Logan had come through to stand by the cabin’s small couch. “I’m just here to make sure you guys don’t kill each other. You’re the ones who actually need to say things.”

They stared hard at each other, but neither actually said anything.

Darcy sighed. “I mean, now would be good.” Silence, thick and heavy stretched out between them. “Whatever. I’m getting a glass of water.” Her throat was feeling a little dry.

She turned towards the sink in the small kitchenette. There were two tumblers in the drip tray beside it, and she got one and turned on the faucet. “Is your tap water okay to drink?”

“Yeah,” Logan answered. “It’s from a well.”

“Nice.” She filled up the glass and took a long drink. For some reason, it didn’t really help. She tipped back the glass and drained it, but the slightly tickly feeling only spread down her throat to her chest. Maybe she was too warm. “Can we crack a window in here?” She set the glass down and pulled at the front of her shirt, fanning air against her body. She was feeling a little flushed.

When she turned back around, the room was still heavy with tension. Only now, both Scott and Logan seemed to be looking at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” Scott said, turning back to face the other man.

Logan’s blue eyes lingered on her, though.

She couldn’t help but shift her weight from foot to foot under the intensity of his stare. “What?” she asked again.

“It’s not usually this warm in here,” he offered after another second.

It  _ was _ warm. She was really feeling flushed. “Must be the extra body heat.” Logan looked really good, too. The sleeves of his flannel shirt were rolled up past his elbows, and she couldn’t help but stare at his forearms. She’d always thought he had nice forearms.

“Why don’t you go call Charles, let him know your mission was successful?” That was obviously addressed to Scott.

Darcy glanced between them. “You didn’t even talk about anything.”

Scott was nodding, though. He took out his own phone and let himself out of the cabin.

“I don’t even fucking care,” Logan all but growled as soon as Scott closed the door. He stepped into her, his arms stealing around her waist.

They’d shared one night together some time ago, and she wasn’t entirely sure they were  _ here _ . But his lips closed over hers, and the last thing she wanted to do was stop him.

One thing that had always kind of boggled her mind was how  _ warm _ he was, just from his regeneration powers. It was making her feel kind of tingly all over. She tore her mouth away. “We really need to crack a window,” she breathed.

His lips slid back along her jaw. He said something, but she didn’t really care what it was as long as he didn’t stop the delicious things he was doing to the side of her neck.

The door opened, and Darcy pulled away. A cool breeze came in around Scott’s body, and it felt so nice against her flushed cheeks. “Sorry, we were just…”

“You interrupted,” Logan said, his tone not exactly friendly.

“Yeah.” Scott cleared his throat. “I’m sure there’ll be enough time for all of that when we get back.”

“Yeah, we need to get back.” Darcy didn’t even sound convincing to her own ears. “To the X-Jet.” Although, there would undoubtedly be a small, private space on the X-Jet. Because it was getting harder and harder to think of anything other than Logan’s hands, which were currently gripping the back of one of his kitchen chairs.

“We should go.” Scott’s voice sounded low and thick, too. It really was too hot in the cabin, even with the door open.

“Yeah.” Darcy moved towards him. She meant to go out the door, she really did, but his hand came to rest at the side of her waist, and she just sort of stopped. She stared up into his face, unable to see his eyes past the goggles. But he was a good-looking guy, even with them on. Nice shoulders. Nice arms.

Her hands came up to rest on the front of his t-shirt. He’d opened his jacket, too. “It’s so warm,” she breathed, her eyes focusing on his full lips.

“It’s got air conditioning.” That was as much as Scott got out before his mouth fell on hers.

She’d never kissed Scott before. It was deep, intense, his lips moved over hers as his tongue dipped and darted into her mouth. She made a soft noise when he backed her up into the open door, but she never wanted him to stop.

But he had to, for some reason. She turned her head, taking a deep breath. The warm tingling had focused into an intense heat that centered between her legs. “Something happened,” she gasped as Scott nibbled at her ear. It was getting harder and harder to think, but this wasn’t normal.

“Yeah. We need to get back, see if Hank knows anything about this,” Scott murmured into her hair. But he was making no move to let her go.

Logan was prowling towards them, hands in loose fists at his sides. As soon as he was close enough, Darcy closed her fist in the front of his shirt and dragged him in close enough for another kiss. 

Somehow, it felt better being caught between them; Scott a solid weight at her front and Logan’s hand hot as it slid into the small of her back.

Scott’s palm slapped against the door. He pulled away and moved out into the yard, his steps a little unsteady. “We need to go.”

It almost physically hurt for Darcy to slip out from Logan’s grasp, but she did. She moved after Scott, but every step she took seemed to jolt all the way through her. She could feel her pulse beating as a deep need in her aching cunt.

She stumbled towards Scott, her legs feeling a bit like jelly. His abdomen was solid under her touch as she caught herself against his body. She looked up at him, and she swore she could see the pulse beating in his neck. “Scott…” It was almost a plea.

“Oh, shit.” He bent into her, one hand on her breast as he took her mouth. His thumb brushed over her nipple, and even through all of her clothing, it lit her up like an electric spark.

She gasped, her fingers roaming over his torso.

The wall of Logan’s chest pressed against her back. He reached around in front of her, impatiently yanking the button on her jeans open. His hand pushed inside, under the elastic waist of her panties, down until he found her eager clit.

She was already wet, slick with need, even after just a couple of kisses. But she rocked shamelessly into the tight roll of his finger, chasing the sensation he was pushing through her.

“Fuck this.” Logan slipped his hand free, only to yank her pants down so fast he probably left a welt. Darcy was beyond caring. “Bend over.” One hand pressed in the middle of her back.

She arched her back, pressing her ass up as much as she could as she leaned forward. That seemed like a great idea, though. She pulled open Scott’s jeans and got them down, and was rewarded with his thick cock bobbing practically in her face. What else could she do? She licked her lips and took him deep inside.

The wide head of Logan’s cock nudged against the entrance to her pussy. With one sharp snap of his hips, he drove deep into her.

Her cry was muffled, and it vibrated out along Scott’s skin. His hands came to rest on either side of her face, holding her in place as he started to fuck her.

It was all she could do to hold on, her fingers biting into the taut muscles of Scott’s ass. Sensation was swirling through her, somehow seeming to ease her aching need even while adding to it.

Logan gripped her hips so tightly she was sure he was going to leave bruises. But one hand slipped down under her, and when he found her clit again, her long moan had Scott sucking in a sharp gasp.

The heat seemed to build up inside her until she thought she would burn from it. It was going to consume all of them. She couldn’t stop, she couldn’t think of anything else.

Scott’s thrusts started to slow. He pushed in one last time, and her mouth flooded with the salty tang of his come.

Darcy swallowed as he withdrew. Her hands on his ass kept him from going too far, though. She held on, fingernails digging in as at last she felt the warm haze narrowing in one her. She pushed back against Logan one, twice, and then she was gone.

The rhythmic clench of her orgasm seemed to be enough for him, too. His rhythm grew irregular, and then he drove as deep as he could as he pulsed with his own release.

Logan slipped away right away, and Darcy used Scott’s body as a leaning post to help her push herself to her feet. Her legs were even more jelly-like than they had been, but at least she could think. “Um. What was that?” She avoided looking up into Scott’s face.

Logan zipped up his jeans, and in the next instant his fist connected with Scott’s jaw. He whirled and stomped back to the house, shutting the door behind him.

“Um.” Darcy’s teeth closed around her lower lip as she looked at the sturdy wooden door. “So, that’s no good.” She pulled her pants and panties back into place, ignoring the sticky mess between her legs. That was a thing.

Scott did up his own pants. “I’m going to call Hank.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah. Good call.” Darcy shoved her hands deep in her pockets and kicked at a scrubby tuft of grass poking out of the ground. She zoned out as Scott talked, thinking instead of how the fuck they were going to get Logan back out of his cabin. There was no way this mission could have gone worse.

Scott’s hand on her arm broke her out of her thoughts. “Hank’s pretty sure he knows what it was.”

“Yeah?” Darcy winced. “That’s good, I guess?”

“Not really. That flower you kicked has some special pollen, apparently.” Scott sighed. “As long as we stay away from it, we should be fine.” He didn’t sound like he was entirely happy.

Not that she could blame him. But that would explain the silver puff that had come up off her jacket. Except… “Shit.” Her jacket. Which was in the cabin with Logan. Oh, it had just gotten worse.


End file.
